


FrostIron: Love is War

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Team as Family, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Thor schemes for the good of Loki and Tony, frostiron but neither tony or loki are present, kinda inspired by kaguya-sama love is war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The Rules are simple: Whoever confesses first, loses.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	FrostIron: Love is War

**_The Rules are simple: Whoever confesses first, loses._ **

Everyone knew that rule. Or, to be more precise, everyone knew Loki and Tony setting up that rule for themselves, quietly and conspirately, as if to sabotage each other. Thor couldn’t understand, for the life of him, why. Love is a beautiful thing. Especially when it was so painfully obvious it was mutual that he could tell. He had to hatch a plan. And quick.

It wasn’t as if they had hostile interactions with each other. On the contrary, they were even in a relationship with each other. Everyone called them a power couple, with its own supporters among people, Tony and Loki fans alike, unaware of the secret workings of the Avengers’ love life. In his opinion, it was both beautiful that people were so supportive, and kinda infuriating because it felt like some people went into relationships just because the people around them expected them to.

Being in Midgard really brought some things into perspective for him that he didn’t realise before.

So far, a lot of plans were put in motion, but all ended in failure. Tripping them was not only unsuccessful but also proven dangerous on certain occasions. No matter how cute the whole “falling into your love’s arms” Clint claimed it was. Never again, no question about it. It would have been cuter if they actually confessed.

But if anything else, Thor was stubborn and could go to great lengths to achieve what he wanted. Loki called it stupidly stubborn, Tony called it adorably stubborn. If Tony wasn’t in love with Loki and Loki wasn’t as equally infatuated with Tony, Thor would have made a move and “ask Tony out”, as the Midgardians say.

Wait. That’s it! He’d ask Tony out! Not meaning anything of course, and hopefully, Tony won’t get mad at the (sort of) fake confession. And Loki won’t stab him with the intent to kill, for real this time.


End file.
